Claymore Shinobi
by Charlie Sierra
Summary: The Elemental Countries. Once a continent of peace and loyalty, if a little bloodshed as well. Now torn apart by the vicious Youma and their Demon Generals. Aided by new super shinobi, known as Claymores, follow as Humanity struggles for survival.


**_What more can I say? Another fic to work on. Read on my friends._**

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_The Elemental Countries. It was once a peaceful continent, despite the years of bloodshed. It was a continent ruled by soldiers known as shinobi. It was a place that you couldn't tell who was you're friend and who was you're enemy. But despite it all, there was still peace._

_The peace was kept by five major powers._

_Fire Country_

_Lightning Country_

_Stone Country_

_Wind Country_

_And Water Country_

_There were differences between each of these villages, differences that always pointed to war at the slightest mistake. But they maintained it, for the sake of their people._

_But one day...it all went to Hell._

_Massacres swept the entire continent. Every country, every village, every small town was hit. Immediately, fingers were pointed at eachother. But it was obvious that none of the major countries were to blame. So they looked to the smaller countries, but they were hit just as bad, if not worse._

_The civilian populace started panicking, riots broke out, but the killings kept happening._

_It wasn't long before everyone found a similarity in each of the massacres, their entrails were missing. Obviously torn out and, what was guessed, eaten._

_Soon, everyone came to the same conclusion._

_Youma._

_This was just proven when a team of Konoha ANBU came back from a mission one day, carrying a bag of demonic heads._

_The countries, filled with horror, yet hope, swept the entire continent, but found no trace of them._

_It confused them to no end, there was no way that could've been all of them. In there confusion, more massacres appeared. Everyone came to one, horrifying conclusion._

_Youma could take a human form._

_With there numbers dwindling, The Kage's of each village immediately set to training their shinobi to detect youma. Soon, the youma were the ones being hunted, Humanity was filled with hope with each youma head that was taken._

_But the tides turned when a youma got a bite of a shinobi. Soon, youma everwhere started using jutsu. The usage of chakra made it harder for the shinobi to track them. Things only got worse when the 9 Youkai Lords saw the war as there chance to exterminate humans for good._

_Humanity was desperate, with the endless army of youma being led by the 9 Demon Lords, they were on a steady path to extinction._

_The 5 Kage's came together one day, and started work a a secret weapon, only known as Project Claymore._

_They selected 20 children from each village, and implanted youma DNA into them, giving them the ability to use youki._

_Of 100 children, only half of them survived the implantation. The Kage's made training regiments for them, focusing heavily on youki manipulation and sword play._

_When their training was finished, they were each given a large claymore as their primary weapon. The Kage's sent them on the most dangerous missions where failure was not an option. Needless to say, they didn't fail._

_With these super shinobi on their side, Humanity was no longer being exterminated, they were at war._

_The ninja village in the Fire Country, Konohagakure no Sato, led all of the major assaults, things were once again looking up for Humanity._

_Until Konoha was attacked._

_Kyuubi, ever the vengful one, had enough of the roaches that dare try to stand up against him and his new army._

_So on one silent night, he struck the main source of his aggravation. Konoha._

_He slaughtered the bulk of their forces, wiped out 99 percent of a clan, and destroyed a nearly half of the village. The shinobi stood no chance and the Claymore had only a little more success._

_All looked lost, until the villages most talented Claymore, Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as Hiraishin no Minato, pulled out his trump card. The __Dead Demon Seal._

_With it, he was able to seal the Demon Lord into the body of an infant, but at the cost of his own life. His death was not in vain, however. For the defeat of the strongest Demon Lord boosted Humanity's morale sky high._

_But one question remained, what to do with the child?_

_Half of the village wanted the child dead, to do away with the Demon Lord forever. However, another half, supported by the Kage's, saw the usefullness of the child. With the demonic general sealed within the child, he was given access to it's endless supply of youki._

_They could turn this child into the ultimate Claymore._

_Of course, the Youma and the other Demon Lords saw this possibility as well, but they didn't want to risk getting sealed away as well._

_So Konoha, aided by the other villages, started rebuilding, and training the child in the ways of the Claymore._

_Which brings us now to the present day._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**_Well, this is only the prologue. This is just the testing of waters, love it? Hate it? I want to know so I don't waste time on a story that nobody would like. Sorry for the shortness of it all, but honestly, I was running outta things to put in the prologue. Right now I'm just babbling so it will seem longer, yet your still reading this, knowing that this has no meaning to it...I'm done now..._**

**_No! Wait! Cross Country League Finals in 9 days!! W00T!! Go Condors!!_**

**_Now I'm done._**


End file.
